Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A driver may navigate a vehicle along various paths, which may often include driving the vehicle on a road. A road may often include a variety of markers or boundaries positioned to assist drivers navigate safely. For example, a road may include road curbs, guard rails, or lane markers. A road curb may help indicate where the border of the road exists. Similarly, a road may include guardrails to prohibit vehicles from crossing into another road or lane markers to indicate the spacing of lanes. During navigation, a driver may use road curbs or the other types of boundaries to assist with navigating her vehicle.